The present invention relates to a decor sheet for a decorative laminate.
Decorative laminates are well known in the art. They are typically formed from a book of core sheets of kraft paper generally brown in color and impregnated with a phenolic resin and at least one resin-impregnated decor sheet which is pigmented or colored and disposed on at least one face of the book of core sheets. A resin-impregnated overlay may also be superimposed on the decor sheet for scratch resistance. These sheets are consolidated under heat and pressure into a laminate useful in covering walls, furniture, countertops, and the like.
In the past, decor sheets have been colored using a class of dyes known as sulfur dyes. Decor sheets colored with sulfur dyes have suffered from the drawback that the sulfur dye appears to accelerate the rate of cure of the resin to such an extent that the resin becomes highly crosslinked, brittle and exhibits poor postformability.